bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 28
(The next day, the gup-ponies fly off to the Lightning Field. There, they fight off enemies.) (Song: Lightning To Ride - Parody to Beatles' "Ticket To Ride") Gup-ponies I think we'll do great We know it's today, yes The beast that drives us away It goes away We've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride But we'll be fine We say that this will be The task we won't fail, sure After, we will fill with glee When we fly down the field We've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride But we'll be fine We don't care why we're riding so high We ought to think twice We ought to do things right Before we fly to say goodbye We ought to think twice We ought to do this right I think we'll do great We know it's today, sure The beast we'll meet to see Will drive us away, sure Yeah, we've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride But we'll be fine We don't care why we're going so fast We ought to think twice We ought to do everything right Before we get to say farewell We ought to think twice We ought to do this task right We say that this will be It's easy as pie, sure For we will break free When we fly off home Yes, we've got a lightning to ride We've got a lightning to ride We've got a lighting to ride But we'll be fine My friends will be fine, my friends will be fine My friends will be fine, my friends will be fine Yes, we will be fine, we will do fine, and it's going to be fine (Song ends) (Molly and her friends came to the last floor of the Lightning Field. They met a yellow large creature.) *Creature: "Why...Why have you come...? This is Lightning Field. It is my...domain!" Flash! Flash! *Creature: "I am Raikou! The one who races with lightning! A body like roiling rain clouds!" (A dourpour occurs.) *Raikou: "A roar that echoes thunder!" Flash! Flash! *Raikou: "Many have trespassed upon my domain..." Flash! Flash! *Raikou: "But what became of them? Let me demonstrate..." Flash! Flash! *Raikou: "And all of you shall experience the pain they suffered!" *Narrator #1: "Op! Skip this battle!" (After the battle, the sky flashes yellow.) *Raikou: "Gwooooooooooooh!" *Narrator #2: "What is up with these flashing?" *Narrator #1: "Shut up. They're part of the script." *Raikou: "....H-how dare you! How...how did this happen...?" *Gil: "We're getting stronger!" *Raikou: "But regardless, you have won. Let me hear your wish." *Goby: "It's about this." *Raikou: "...Heh?! This...This is the Red Wing...You...Stand back!" (The gup-ponies backed off. The Red Wing was electrified with a Thunderbolt.) *Narrator #1: "Oh! Oh, that's so cool! It's turning into...I mean, it's transforming into..." *Narrator #2: "The Sunset Wing!" (The Red Wing turns yellow.) *Raikou: "Go northeast! To a place called the Northwind Field. You will find a Pokemon there named Suicune. If you are lucky enough to meet Suicune...Perhaps your wish will come true!" *Molly: "Let's go!" (The gup-ponies fly off home to rest.) *BGMD:RRT Day 29